Choosing the Life
is the twenty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. It is the concluding part of a two-part arc focusing on Kosuke and his Gate grandmother, Toshie Nitoh. Plot Gremlin and Weretiger keep Shunpei hostage and offer to free him in exchange for Toshie. Meanwhile, Kosuke has a crisis over his choice to become the Ancient Magician, as it has brought danger to his loved ones. Toshie, however, is willing to give up her life to free Shunpei... Synopsis Back at the Omokagedō, Toshie reveals to them that her intention to become a Phantom was so that Kosuke would consume her, as he needs the mana of Phantoms and Ghouls to survive. As he reprimands his grandmother for her drive to sacrifice herself for him, he remembers that he had hidden the Green Griffon in Shunpei's bag to follow him. Haruto and Rinko then trace the Green Griffon to an abandoned bowling alley, but instead of Shunpei, they meet Medusa, and they realize that Gremlin had seen through Kosuke's plan and led them away from the place where Shunpei is being held by Weretiger and takes to opportunity to reveal the location for the exchange before fleeing. Meanwhile Kosuke finally realizes that despite her strictness, Toshie always cared for him and finally reconciles with her. Medusa confronts Gremlin, angry at him for using her as a part of his schemes, but he claims that he was just intending to help. The time for the meeting comes, and just as asked, Kosuke brings Toshie and exchanges her for Shunpei after also surrendering the Beast Driver to Gremlin and Weretiger. Gremlin then attacks the defenseless Rider, realizing that Toshie's grandson is the source of her hope and killing him would certainly drive her into despair. However, they soon find that Kosuke is being protected by magic Haruto had cast on him with the Falco Ring and Haruto takes the opportunity to rescue Toshie by using the Dolphi Ring's magic and returns the Beast Driver to its rightful owner. Now having to confront both Kamen Riders, Gremlin and Weretiger find themselves at a disadvantage and Gremlin flees after Haruto weakens Weretiger with the Drago Timer and Kosuke destroys him with a Kick Strike to consume his mana. Some time later, Nitoh sees away his grandmother as she leaves to return home. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * Igawa/ : * Young Kosuke: Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Weretiger: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Land, Land Dragon, Flame, Flame Dragon ***Magic: Connect, Special, Beast (Dolphi), Beast (Falco), Drago Timer **'Style Used:' ***Land Style, Land Dragon (once via the Drago Timer), Flame Style, Flame Dragon, Water Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Hurricane Dragon (via the Drago Timer) **Beast ***Transformation: Beast (once for Kick Strike) ***Magic: Driver On, Buffa **'Mantle Used:' ***Buffa Mantle Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 3, . At end of the week's Super Hero Time, comments that the Wizard and Beast teamwork was "crazy brave", while Haruto notes that with four of the together, there is just . *'Viewership': 6.0% *This marks the only time Kamen Rider Beast uses a Rider Kick within the television series. *The bowling alley that Wizard and Medusa were fighting in is the same one from the fourth episode from the last season. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 6 features episodes 22-25: The Phoenix's Rampage, The Decisive Battle, The Magician's Grandmother and Choosing the Life. DSTD08786-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 6, DVD cover BSTD08786-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢命の選択｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢命の選択｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard